


A Spider Named Mango

by riventhorn



Series: Spider Spidey [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, Loki has a cameo, M/M, Peter is more like a spider, Spider Babies, Thor babysits, just when you thought this couldn't get weirder, names of remaing two spider babies revealed, spider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: A continuation of my "spider babies" verse. Thor babysits, Veronica learns what it means to be both human and spider, and New York City discovers the spider babies' existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As if this series were not weird enough, this fic is written from the pov of one of the spider babies. Don't ask me. I don't know either. 
> 
> If you have not read the previous fics in this series, I highly suggest that you read at least the two previous ones (the first can be skipped if you want) to understand what is going on here.

The female spider who lived under one of the bathroom cabinets informed Veronica upon questioning that she did not have a name, although her egg-mother had told her they belonged to the _Agelenidae_ clan. 

Veronica pondered this information while the small brown spider maintained a respectful silence in the face of Veronica’s superior size and strength. She finally decided it was a very great thing that her own egg-mother had chosen to give her a name, and such a fine example of one at that. It was pleasing to see her name written in purple marker on the shoebox that held her own private possessions, including the rhinestone ring which fit on her left foreleg, a skein of turquoise embroidery thread, and a desiccated moth. 

It seemed pitiful indeed to go through one’s life nameless, and so she bestowed the name “Mango” upon the small brown spider, who was properly grateful to receive such an honor. 

*

When she was not in her web, Veronica’s favorite place was the top of the refrigerator. She had a good view out the apartment window from there and was secure from any unpleasant surprises her siblings might decide to spring on her. Maggie was forever hiding in dark corners waiting to jump on anyone who went past, and what Trevor lacked in subtlety he made up for in sheer tenacity, clinging to her even when she bit him. 

She was sitting up there one afternoon, keeping a thoughtful eye on a pigeon outside the window, when her egg-mother wandered into the kitchen, speaking on his phone and eating a handful of French fries. Veronica was not at all sure such a diet was good for his health. Recently, she and Elizabeth had taken to bringing him any small snakes, lizards, and birds they managed to catch. This always inspired a proud smile and a muttered sigh over how he “really shouldn’t,” but then Peter always retired to his web where he could digest and chew the meat properly, later telling Wade what wonderful daughters they had. Wade would laugh and brush the pigeon feathers off Peter’s face while he blushed.

Veronica did not mind not being able to blush or smile, but sometimes she wished she could laugh. Humans were very lucky, to be able to laugh. 

“I really appreciate it,” her egg-mother was saying now. “It’s four years to the day that I first tied Wade up in one of my webs—um, not in a sexy way!” He laughed nervously. “He pulled out this big gun—which is _not_ a euphemism!—it was really a gun, and I was sure he was going to blow my head off, and so I stuck him to a wall. Which doesn’t _sound_ romantic, but it, um, meant a lot to Wade. So he likes to celebrate the anniversary.” 

His voice had gotten progressively smaller and more embarrassed through this recital. Veronica did not really understand what it was all about and returned her attention to the pigeon. 

“Six o’clock Eastern Time would be great. Er, no, I don’t know what the time difference is on Asgard. You’re not on GMT by any chance?”

At the word “Asgard,” Veronica quickly looked back at her egg-mother. Asgard meant Thor, which meant Thor would be watching them this evening. This was propitious news indeed. She must tell her siblings as soon as possible so they would have time to plan their mission. 

*

Peter had them line up in the living room, forelegs crossed respectfully, when Thor arrived. 

“Greetings!” Thor boomed and swung his hammer into the air to block the katana Wade had almost brought down on his head. “Ha! You think me so easy to trick, do you, Wade Wilson?”

“I told you we should have ambushed him in the stairwell,” Wade grumbled. 

“Wade, go get your jacket,” Peter said. “Sorry about that, Thor.”

Thor waved a hand. “Always a warrior seeks to challenge those who are stronger. That Wade Wilson should wish to test himself against me is no surprise!”

Their egg-mother eyed Thor as though he were reconsidering his decision to leave his children in Thor’s care. 

“Ah, here they are!” Thor exclaimed, beaming down at them. “My young friends—why, you look twice as strong since last we met.”

Veronica could not help displaying her fangs proudly. 

A dagger sliced through the air, but Thor caught it in one hand with barely a glance.

“Yellow promised that would work!” Wade howled, slouching back into the room with his jacket tossed over one shoulder.

Peter heaved a sigh. “You’re nervous, aren’t you? I _told_ you we don’t have to go to such a fancy place.”

“But I wore my best suit and heels.” Wade stuck out his feet, displaying a pair of purple satin pumps. Veronica had admired them in the closet before, although she would have added some rhinestones to make them even prettier. Wade had told her that perhaps Santa Claus would leave a useful tool called a “BeDazzler” in her web for Christmas. 

“I know—I have to go up on my tiptoes to kiss you.” Peter did so, kissing the side of Wade’s mouth. Then he turned to them. “Now you behave yourselves for Thor.”

“That’s right, kiddoes.” Wade crouched down in front of Trevor and held out his hand. “Promise me you’ll be good. I know the people in 14B just got a new Siamese, but you gotta leave those things alone. Cat bites are damn nasty.”

Trevor curled one of his legs around Wade’s wrist.

“Do not worry yourselves—we shall have a splendid time,” Thor said, and Wade and their egg-mother left, promising that tomorrow night they would all watch a movie together and have salted crickets for a special snack.

Veronica liked salted crickets, but tonight, she had other prey on her mind. 

They waited a decent amount of time—long enough for Wade and their egg-mother to be well on their way—and listened to Thor tell the story of when he went on a fishing trip and caught the sea serpent Jormungand. 

Thor clapped his hands when the tale was done and stood up, grinning. “Now, who wants to go play a game outside?”

The first time Thor babysat them, Peter had given firm and repeated instructions that they were _not_ to leave the apartment for any reason. But Thor, who quickly became bored and restless, had agreed to take them down into the sewers to hunt rats as long as they promised to return when he called them and not say a word to their parents. 

Of course, Veronica and her siblings really wanted to hunt human criminals, not rats. Peter and Wade had been teaching them how to do so for many months now, but they had not been allowed to do the real thing yet. Peter had made it very clear that if they ever tried to do so without express permission and supervision, they would never be able to join the Avengers. This threat was enough to quell even Trevor. Veronica suspected it would also ruin her good standing with Santa Claus and there would be no BeDazzler at Christmas. 

So they contented themselves with rats for the time being. 

They couldn’t simply traipse out the front door with Thor and head for the nearest convenient entrance to the sewers, though. Sometimes, Veronica caught snatches of conversation between their egg-mother and Wade about what would happen when other people (besides the Avengers) finally saw them. Although she was confident in her ability to handle the media—if Charlotte could do it, then so could she—the very real fear in Peter’s voice meant she would do her best to be careful and make sure Trevor didn’t do anything stupid.

Luckily, Thor could fly and didn’t mind having eight spiders clinging to him as he soared over the city. He took them to a manhole cover on a deserted street and heaved it aside. “You have an hour,” he told them. “Do not venture out of hearing in case I call for you.” 

Thor took out Peter’s phone (left behind in case of an emergency) and leaned against the wall, beginning to play a game involving lots of pastel colors and explosions. 

They meant to return in an hour—truly they did—but they discovered a large nest of rats and quickly went farther afield than they had intended. Veronica directed her siblings in the chase—both Trevor and Maggie moved the fastest and could herd the rats toward where Nancy and Ben had woven webs to trap them. Then Elizabeth, Will, and Mary moved in for the kill with a swift bite or the slash of a claw. Veronica observed the proceedings and dispatched the odd rat who turned tail and got past Trevor and Maggie. 

They would not be able to kill human criminals unless their lives were in danger—their egg-mother had impressed this point on them very strongly. Veronica did not understand why, but sensed this was another rule which could not be broken without severe consequences. 

Veronica was vaguely aware of someone shouting at one point, but they had cornered a particularly vicious pack of three rats, and she turned all of her attention to the fight. 

And then she felt a…presence creeping through the sewage tunnel toward her. All of them sensed it, and they froze, letting the last rat escape down a dark hole. 

What was this? It did not have physical form, and yet it filled the tunnel, turning the air chill. It curled around them, whispering, beguiling, and telling them to follow. She could not resist—none of them could. All of them moved in the direction it bade, back down the tunnels, moving faster and faster. Veronica had the unpleasant sensation that she was like one of the moths she caught in her webs, unable to escape, reeled in toward the hunter waiting for them. 

It was a man, crouched on the edge of the hole they had used to enter the sewer. He was dressed in a suit, his dark hair brushing the collar of his jacket. He crooked his fingers, and Veronica felt one last tug, and then the compulsion faded. 

“Here they are, brother,” the man said. “Safe and sound. You’re lucky I have an affinity for spiders.”

Thor loomed over his shoulder. “Did you not hear me shouting for you?” he rumbled, scowling. “Now we are late returning to your home. Your fathers have returned and were most displeased to find us missing. I have received twenty texts and three calls from Peter already.”

*

“Grounded,” Peter said, arms crossed over his chest. “For a week—no, two weeks. And I don’t want to hear your excuses,” he added, pointing his finger at Trevor, who had raised a meek claw. 

Veronica moved in front of her siblings. It had been her responsibility to manage the mission. It was her fault they had gotten in trouble. 

Peter was unmoved. “No, I’m not going to let you take the blame for this, Veronica, although it’s a noble gesture. Do you understand what that means?”

Veronica tapped her foreleg once for “no.” 

“It’s like when I only manage to catch seven lizards for supper, and you agree to go without.” 

Veronica did not recall ever doing such a thing in her life. As the acknowledged leader among her siblings, she always received the best food at meals. She did not understand what that could possibly have to do with this situation where it was her duty to take responsibility for their bad behavior.

Peter stared at them a while longer, frowning. Elizabeth and Ben wilted under their egg-mother’s obvious disappointment and distress. Will picked at a thread in the carpet, ashamed. It was all Veronica could do to meet Peter’s eyes and not curl into a humiliated ball. 

Finally, Peter sighed and turned to Thor and the man in the dark suit, who Veronica now knew was Thor’s brother, Loki. 

Thor coughed and scratched his beard. Loki examined his nails and yawned. 

“I suppose I should thank you,” Peter said to Loki. 

Loki gave Peter a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve spent most of my life repairing the problems caused by my buffoon of a brother. I assure you, I’m well used to it by now.”

Thor opened his mouth and then shut it again.

“Yes…well, if you’re out of the city by the morning, I won’t report you to SHIELD.” Peter looked down and cleared his throat. “Thor was saying that you, um, also have a kid.”

“Sleipnir? Yes, he’s in the awkward teenage years now. Scrawny, legs too long—and he has eight of them to manage too, so you can imagine the disaster he is just trying to walk across a room.” 

“A teenager….” Peter paused, glancing at Veronica and her siblings. “God, I hadn’t even thought of that. I’ve just been trying to get them to their second birthday.”

Loki turned his dark gaze on them as well. “I believe they came from an egg sac, correct?”

“Yes. Did you really…?” Peter gestured at Loki’s stomach.

“Hmmm? Oh, yes, but I resumed the form of a mare after the second trimester.”

“Oh.” Peter blinked. “Cravings?”

“Terrible. I simply couldn’t get enough alfalfa sprouts. Or sugared apples.”

“All I wanted was Fig Newtons and olives. And blood,” Peter added, and a brief silence fell. 

“How nice that their father has remained to help raise them,” Loki said at last. “Svaðilfari went running off to Vanaheim while I was still pregnant. He sends a golden horseshoe every year at Sleipnir’s birthday, but I’m of half a mind to toss them out. I’m not going to have my son _shod_ no matter how precious the metal.” 

Wade emerged from the bedroom at that juncture, dressed in his Deadpool suit and mask once again. “And why only send _one_ if the kid has eight legs?” He draped an arm over Peter’s shoulders. “Sorry, baby boy, but you know I’m not good at disciplining the kids. Especially not when I’m wearing heels. Want me to put them to bed now, though?”

“We’d better; it’s getting late.”

Before following Wade, Veronica paused in front of Thor, wanting to apologize for getting him into trouble. 

Thor crouched down, smiling. “Do not fret over me, little one. I was the one at fault.”

Veronica tapped her claw emphatically on the floor to disagree. If they had returned in time as they had promised, Peter would never have learned about their clandestine excursion. 

“It’s all right, Veronica,” Peter said. “I’ll let Thor babysit for you again.”

“Your daughter is very well-mannered,” Loki commented. “If you should wish it, I would consider making overtures to the Norns regarding an apprenticeship for her. She could learn much from those who spin and weave the threads of fate.” 

“Oh,” Peter said, taken aback. “I…um, thank you? Maybe in a few years or so?”

“Though it is her sister Nancy who is the true weaver in the family,” Thor said, standing up. “I imagine Veronica would enjoy learning from Skadi the Huntress.”

Loki scowled. “Skadi,” he spat, making her name sound like an insult.

Thor laughed and clapped his brother on the back. “You still have not forgiven her for catching you in her net that one time, have you?”

“We agreed not to speak of that again,” Loki snapped, lifting his chin and crossing his arms over his chest.

Veronica reached up and grasped Peter’s hand, tugging. 

“I know, sweetheart. Veronica has her heart set on joining the Avengers,” he explained to Loki.

“Well, in the likely event that she changes her mind, my offer will stand,” Loki said, wrinkling his nose at the mention of the Avengers.

Peter sent Veronica off to bed then, and she went with a last wave of a claw to Thor. She found her siblings reenacting their rat hunt for Wade, who whistled when he heard how many they had caught and then glanced nervously at the door in case Peter had heard. 

*

On Monday, Veronica found Mango crumpled under the bathroom cabinet. 

She knew death and had caused it herself—she had killed many rats, lizards, and birds. But they had been nameless. Mango had a name, like Veronica herself. 

She went and got her egg-mother and brought him to the bathroom, pointing to Mango’s still form. 

Peter crouched down. “Did you know this spider?” he asked quietly. 

Veronica tapped her foreleg twice. _Yes._

“I see.” Gently, Peter scooped up Mango’s body. “Should we take her outside?”

Veronica wondered if Mango had ever left the apartment while she had been alive, or if her world had been as small as the bathroom with its green walls and tiled shower. 

She led the way onto the fire escape. Peter followed and carefully wrapped Mango’s body in a webbed cocoon before placing it in a corner of the wall, holding it in place with more webbing. 

When he was done, Veronica wove a web over the spot and wrote Mango’s name in the slender filaments that caught the sunlight.

“Mango—that was a good name,” Peter said, sitting down under the web. Veronica joined him, crossing her forelegs and looking out on the city. 

She thought about Peter’s insistence that they were not to kill criminals but capture them alive instead. Even if they were criminals, they would have names too. Like Mango. Like herself. 

Her egg-mother cared for and protected the humans. He cared about small brown spiders too. 

Veronica was not human. But she was not a common spider either. She had the instincts to hunt and kill prey. But she had responsibilities too. 

"Some spiders can live a long time," Peter said aloud. “But I don’t know….” He stopped and smiled at Veronica, although his eyes looked sad. “You’re growing up so fast.” 

 

*

_One Year Later_

** Giant Webs Everywhere! **

_Huge spider webs have appeared in the streets and alleys of New York over the past month. Entomologists have been unable to offer any explanation as to their origin. Are there monster spiders on the loose? Are they a threat? Yesterday, the_ Daily Bugle’s _own Olivia Merritt visited the affected areas and spoke to residents._

_“I thought I saw something one night,” Carlos Torres, a financial analyst, told Merritt. “I only caught a glimpse—it was moving fast, but I thought it might have been a spider. What I do know, is that crime in this area has been way down since those webs appeared.”_

_The police department has confirmed that crime rates have dropped in neighborhoods festooned with the spider webs._

_Chen Li, chef at a popular restaurant in Midtown, has no doubts that they are spiders and that they are here to protect the people of the city. “I saw one, up on a wall, and it had blue and red markings,” she said. “Of course, we all know who else wears those colors.”_

_Is the phenomenon related in some way to Spider Man? Requests for a comment from Avengers Tower have been met with silence._

“They don’t mention me at all!” Wade exclaimed, leaning over Peter’s shoulder to read the story. “Guess they haven’t seen Elizabeth or Will or the others who are red and black yet.”

Peter looked up at Veronica, who was resting in a web on the ceiling while she digested breakfast. It had been a busy night—two burglars, four muggers, and an attempted assault. She had taken charge on the last one personally when the man pulled out a gun. He’d been so occupied with staring at Ben and Trevor in front of him and letting out shrieks of fear that he’d never even noticed her dropping down from a ledge above. She would have to speak to Maggie, though, who had been late arriving at her post. Probably she had been visiting that handsome Goliath bird-eating spider at the zoo again. Maggie claimed he was only helping her learn how to stridulate, but Veronica was not fooled. 

“Your first headline,” Peter said, holding up the paper. “What do you think?”

Veronica thought there should have been a photo to accompany the article. Preferably one that exhibited her sharp fangs and the lovely pattern on her carapace. 

“Give it a few more months and then I’ll take a picture of you,” Peter promised. “Once people are convinced you don’t mean any harm.”

“We can have a photo shoot,” Wade chimed in enthusiastically. “You’ve never snapped a picture of me either, you know.”

“The last thing you need is more publicity,” Peter said. “And speaking of suits, we should put on ours and head over to the Tower. Tony said there might be some trouble when that group from SHIELD arrives. Veronica, we’ll trust you and the others to look after the city for us tonight.”

“Keep making us proud, sweetie!” Wade added, following Peter into their bedroom.

Her egg-mother and Wade did not need to worry. She and her siblings would protect the humans. They came from the eggs of two superheroes, and the blood of humans and the noble _Araneae_ order mingled within them. Veronica would see to it that they lived up to their illustrious lineage and fulfilled the responsibilities entrusted to them. She kept a list in her mind, of the charges that she, as the leader of her siblings, must meet:

1\. Ensnare criminals in her webs  
2\. Deliver the criminals to the proper authorities unharmed  
3\. Bestow names on the common household spiders and chaperone young spiders on excursions onto the roof and fire escape  
5\. Keep Trevor away from the neighbors’ cat  
6\. BeDazzle curtains, cushions, and Wade’s clothes as appropriate  
7\. Bring her egg-mother pigeons on Sundays and special occasions

These tasks were not to be taken lightly. But Veronica would not shrink from the challenge, and perhaps one day the tale of her life would prove worthy enough to pass into the legends of humans and arachnids alike.

**Author's Note:**

> I have received many wonderful suggestions and ideas from commenters on this series that have made it so much better. Special thanks go to:
> 
> Lott22 for suggesting Loki meet the spider babies.  
> Clipchip for providing helpful visual reference of Thor babysitting: http://forsciencejohn.tumblr.com/post/132282410378  
> TheBlueMenace for suggesting a romantic interest between one of the spiders and a Goliath birdeater


End file.
